Come
by starah
Summary: The 'missing scene' in volume 9 between Yoh and Anna.


A/N: Just a note to anyone who actually knows me and is reading this; I wrote it while I was half-awake so don't ask me anything about it. ^^;; Oh, and gomen if Yoh or Anna is a bit OOC. END A/N  
  
  
Come  
  
  
~~**Yoh's POV**~~  
  
"Come."  
  
She turns to look at me, startled. I've only seen her surprised a few times. I smile.  
  
"Yoh...?"  
  
She says uncertainly. Her eyes search mine. I only shrug.  
  
"I said, come. If that's what you want."  
  
Because I want to as well.   
  
You don't know it, Anna. But ever since we were young, although I was truly afraid of you, you were someone I respected.  
  
Respect not from fear but from true admiration.  
  
You could stand life as a shaman, Anna. You didn't have any friends, but you hung around me a lot. You would hit me around and order me to do a lot of things, and that hasn't changed. But somehow I realised we both felt that same kind of loneliness we had to endure. It's obvious you felt solitude was fine at times, and for a while, I thought so too.   
  
But I met Manta, and he's my friend.  
  
Friends are great, Anna. Really great. That empty loneliness just melts away.  
  
But we aren't friends, are we, Anna?  
  
We're not sister and brother, either.  
  
You're my fiance.  
  
And just like you've accepted me, I've accepted you.  
  
You trust me. I can always feel it, and I've always known it.  
  
And I've always appreciated your trust.  
  
I've always appreciated you.  
  
The way you're looking at me right now with your eyes uncertain, skin milk-white under faint moonlight and your hair softly furling against your cheek.  
  
You're really beautiful, Anna. I would never say that out loud, but I think that a lot these days. You and your strength is really beautiful.  
  
At times, you've been exactly what I needed.  
  
And right now, you're exactly what I need.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
She murmurs. She walks towards me slowly, and walks into my room first. I follow in, and she looks up at me.  
  
And blushes.  
  
Not a lot, but she's blushing.   
  
Really prettily.  
  
It's not like her, but her eyes are still Anna, so I simply keep smiling. I'm relaxed as usual, since I don't see any reason why I shouldn't be.  
  
"Could you... close the door?"  
  
I'm surprised, but I nod and turn to slide the door shut slowly. When I turn around, I blink.  
  
Anna has let down her hakama and is naked from the top half?  
  
I rub my eyes and peer at her. Then my jaw drops in surprise.  
  
"Anna, your clothes are undone!"  
  
A nerve pops in her temple.  
  
"You moron, I undid it myself!!"  
  
What?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y-you're the one who... who said 'come'."  
  
She's blushing again, but still looking at me defiantly. I laugh nervously.  
  
"Oh, I thought you were... uhm... you know, talking about just sleeping, you know? Like, sleeping together, but not... oh I don't know, I'm not exactly experienced, and--"  
  
Her hands grip onto my hakama before pulling me down to the futon, her eyes looking into my own before kissing me.  
  
Deeply.  
  
"Mmplh."  
  
I mumble into her lips a bit clumsily, but she doesn't seem to mind. My own eyes close as her lips start to softly press against mine, and I find I can respond.  
  
Leaning against me, she pushes my back gently onto the futon, her palms working my hakama off.   
  
With a swallow and a little courage, my own hands find her own hakama.  
  
After a while, I realilse she isn't much experienced herself.  
  
We both learn, the same way we learnt to endure our loneliness.  
  
Together.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~**Anna's POV**~~  
  
My eyes ease open to the sunlight spilling onto the pillows. I let out a groan of complaint as the rays filter through the blankets and try to move.  
  
Upon doing this I discover two things.  
  
One is that something is preventing me from moving properly.  
  
Another is that I'm not properly clothed... or should I say, I'm not really clothed at all.  
  
I notice a very familiarly scarred arm draped over my side, so I peek over to see Yoh looking at me, propped up on an elbow.  
  
His eyes are looking at me a tad bit too intently -- I can tell because I can feel a blush creeping up my neck. I grow redder as I remember the previous night.  
  
So I look away quickly and let his heart beat steadily against my back, and close my eyes contentedly. I hear him sigh, and he plops back onto his pillow, his arm on me removing itself but reaching up to fiddle with a strand of my hair.  
  
"Be nice to Manta while I'm gone."  
  
He says quietly. I snort.  
  
"Is that all you have to say?"  
  
He laughs his usual chuckle and curls my hair around his fingers as he does so.  
  
"What else is there to say?"  
  
I hide my smile.  
  
"Baka."  
  
He gives my hair a few more strokes before saying lightly,  
  
"I know."  
  
Getting up and rustling the blankets, I settle under the covers more comfortably and yawn.  
  
"Make me breakfast before you go."  
  
I order as I try to drift off to sleep again. I hear him groan and he replies,  
  
"I will, I will."  
  
I pause before I add,  
  
"And Yoh?"  
  
"Nn?"  
  
Sighing, I feel my eyelids grow heavier as sleepiness overcomes my next few words.  
  
"Aish-shi...te--"  
  
I hear Yoh laugh as I can't stop yawning.  
  
"Go to sleep, Anna. I know without words."  
  
"Okay,"  
  
I mumble,  
  
"don't forget my breakfast then."  
  
"Hai, hai. And Anna?"  
  
I feel a nerve pop at my temple. I'm trying to sleep here, Yoh! I think irritatedly.  
  
"Nnnnn?"  
  
"You know without words too, right?"  
  
Oh.  
  
"Baka."  
  
He laughs again.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Closing my eyes and sighing slowly, my body relaxes. I speak my last word to him before I sleep.  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
  
  
  
~~**End**~~ 


End file.
